


Some Kind of Crazy

by round_robin



Series: Not Such a Terrible Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Come, Come play, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fantasy, Fetish, It's a Terrible Life 'verse, M/M, Multi, Pranks, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, minor squick, role play, vampire role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean used to be as vanilla as it got. That is, until he met Cas and Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter takes places before Technicalities. I mentioned Cas blowing Dean at Zach's desk at the office Christmas party and just couldn't resist writing the whole thing out. I really wanted to have this done before Christmas, but I was visiting family and time did not permit, so here's a Christmas-ish fic at the end of December.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. If you find one, please include it in your comment and it'll be corrected. Thank you and enjoy!

Castiel wouldn’t call it a fetish. More like a penchant. Yes, he had a penchant for semi-public sex. It wasn’t the thrill of the possibility of getting caught, not the way he did it. It was knowing that he never would get caught. There was power in that and it went straight to his cock every time.

Part of it was his military training: understand the strategic and tactical advantages of one spot or another. The other part was dumb luck. He’d been doing this since he was a teenager—under the bleachers during his cousin’s football game, in the janitor’s closet during a school play. Anywhere and everywhere, the sky was the limit. He supposed that it maybe wasn’t completely luck. With such a large family, he had practice at being sneaky.

Lucky for him, Dean was just game enough to follow him to slightly dodgy places. So when Dean invited him to the Sandover Christmas party, well, Castiel just couldn’t get the idea out of his head. It had been a while since he’d screwed over his cousin. Besides, he had an ax to grind tonight as well.

“Cas!” Dean hissed as he followed him through the halls of the Sandover executive floors. “Where are we going? My office is the other way.”

Castiel just squeezed his hand. “You’ll see.”

Shaking his head, Dean resigned himself to whatever Castiel had in mind. They’d only been together a few weeks now, and what a whirlwind it had been. Being with Cas was like playing with fire, the closer he got, the more he wanted. He hadn’t gotten burned yet, but he never knew...

They stopped outside of Zachariah’s office and Castiel dropped Dean’s hand, kneeling down and pulling a lock pick from his pocket. “Watch the hall,” he whispered.

“Seriously?” Dean hissed back. “Why are we breaking into your cousin’s office?” Said cousin was not in the building. He didn’t _do_ the staff Christmas parties. While other members of the Novak and Adler families always showed up to support their company and other family members, Zach quietly slipped away early during the day so he could avoid the rabble. At least, that’s how Cas described it.

“We are breaking in because Zachariah has it coming,” Castiel said. The final tumbler moved and the lock clicked. There would be no alarm, not with the building hopping with Christmas revelry. Even the security guards were down at the party. This was the perfect time, possibly Castiel’s only chance. He shoved the lock pick back into his pocket and grabbed Dean’s hand again, pulling him inside the office and closing the door behind them.

“Cas—” Dean started, only to be silenced by Castiel’s lips against his.

Strong hands manhandled him across the room and down into his boss’ big desk chair. Castiel fell down to his knees and started opening Dean’s belt. “Cas!” Dean hissed. “What the hell?”

“I told you,” Castiel said. “Zachariah has it coming.” He freed Dean’s cock (already half-hard, damn him) from his boxers and swiped warm fingers across the head. Dean moaned. “Now just sit back, and enjoy.”

Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ shoulder. “You’re going to get me killed.” Not just fired. He’d probably die from embarrassment if anyone found them. Still, the little thrill of the whole thing was hard to ignore as his cock hardened under Cas’ fingers.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Castiel said.

“Oh yeah, says the guy who broke into his cousin’s office to—oh fuck!” Dean clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his shouts. Apparently, Cas thought the best way to shut him up was to start fellating him. Unfortunately for Dean, he was mostly correct.

Castiel dragged his tongue up Dean’s cock before sucking the head into his mouth. Just the head for now. He wanted a slow build, not only to make the act itself more pleasurable, but to extend the time he was in Zachariah’s office, thus increasing the chances someone might possibly notice their absence from the party. No one would come to look for them here, Castiel knew he’d picked the right time and the right location to go undetected, it was merely the idea that someone could put the pieces together. He palmed his own cock through his pants and moaned a little. Yes, this was exactly what he needed.

Shifting his attention back to Dean, Castiel slowly took more cock into his mouth. Flicking his tongue as he went, it didn’t take long for Dean to stop panicking and start enjoying himself. Castiel prided himself on his blow jobs, and he had a move coming up that would make Dean lose it. For now though, he was happy to suck at the head, swirling his tongue around and gathering the salty precome.

Dean’s knuckles started to go white with how tight he was gripping the chair. This was so wrong, his boss’ office... what layer of hell was that? Oh, but Cas was so worth it. It wasn’t just the sex, it was him. Dean couldn’t describe it, Cas was simply amazing. He was the most honest, sincere person he’d ever met. Sure, a little socially tone deaf and very willing to speak his mind. Wasn’t that good though? With all the corporate double talk and fake smiles he had to deal with, someone who told it straight was refreshing. This was the most honest relationship Dean had ever had and part of him hoped it would never end. Part of him wanted to introduce Cas to his parents, put his photo on his desk and brag “yeah, that’s my boyfriend” to anyone who would stand still long enough to listen. And all this after only a few weeks. Man, he was in too deep...

Castiel started sucking in earnest now, his free hand thumbing across Dean’s balls. Dean shoved his hand in his mouth again to muffle his noises. “We’re going to get caught,” he whispered, but his heart wasn’t really in it.

Castiel pulled off long enough to press a kiss to Dean’s thigh and say, “No we’re not,” before returning to the task at hand.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Dean’s cock and started stroking. The extra sensation did it’s job and Dean was soon a mumbling mass, unable to articulate a protest, much less argue with him. While normally he valued Dean’s opinions, this was not one of those times. He wanted to blow Dean in stupid Zachariah’s stupid office and that’s what he was going to do.

He tightened his grip and increased the suction, hollowing his cheeks and swiping his tongue under the head of Dean’s cock. “Cas,” Dean hissed out. That was his cue. He gripped the slick shaft and sucked hard, building a rhythm that would pull Dean over.

Dean grunted and covered his mouth again. His hips bucked up into Castiel’s mouth and he felt the first drops of come hit his tongue. He pressed his lips tight to Dean’s cock, making sure not a single drop escaped. When Dean collapsed back into the chair, Castiel let his cock slip from his lips and spit the load into his hand. He turned around and smeared it across the underside of the desk, right where Zachariah would grab to wheel the chair closer.

“Cas!” Dean nearly shouted. The post-orgasm stupor vanished as soon as Cas touched the desk. Oh god, his come was all over Zach’s desk, there was no way they’d get away with this. “What the fuck?”

“Relax,” Castiel said as he spread a little more across the handles of the drawers. “Gabriel will take the blame for this. He’ll take any chance he can get to score off Zachariah, even if he didn’t do it.”

Dean’s mouth went dry as the panic fully set in. He was going to get fired, and then he was going to die.

Finished with his act of minor vandalism, Castiel turned around and licked his hand clean. He saw the terror etched across Dean’s face and smiled softly at him. “Calm down. Gabriel and I have been doing things like this to Zachariah since we were teenagers. He’ll never know it was you.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and held it in his. “I would never do anything to jeopardize your job. Trust me?”

Dean swallowed and managed a small nod. “Yeah, I trust you.” And that was the kicker: he really did. He knew Zach would never get back to him with this, he knew that Cas (and Gabriel) had a handle on things. He trusted Castiel to the ends of the earth.

 _Yeah_ , he thought, _definitely in too deep_.

Castiel helped him clean up and they left the office. They walked back through the party so Dean could put in last appearances before they left. Castiel squeezed his hand. “You want me to make sure you won’t get caught up in this?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Yes. If you could, please.”

“Alright.” Dropping Dean’s hand, Cas walked over to one of the h’orderves tables, stopping next to a short man with brown hair and a long nose. _Definitely an Adler_ , Dean though, hanging back to talk to a woman from sales and marketing.

“Gabriel,” Castiel greeted.

The man’s face lit up with a wide smile. “Cassie! What’s up, cuz? Haven’t seen you all night.”

“I need you to do me a favor,” he said and stepped closer to whisper in Gabriel’s ear. “I left a... surprise on Zachariah’s desk. It’s very important to me he not find out where it came from.”

Gabriel followed his eyes over to Dean. Dean saw them looking and managed a half smile and a little wave. “Got ya,” Gabriel said. “Yeah, it’s no problem. I actually went up there earlier and took a shit in his private bathroom, so no sweat.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said. He would shake his cousin’s hand in parting but not tonight. He nodded to him instead. “We should get going. Thank you for your help.”

“Cassie.” Gabriel stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, pulling him close again. “Not that I mind playing pranks on Zach for giggles, but can I ask? You usually need a reason to do something to him. What’d he do to give you one?”

Castiel’s jaw tightened. He looked over at Dean, making sure he was far enough away so he couldn’t overhear them. “He wants me to break it off with Dean. He says I’m a... distraction to his work.” True, Zachariah had never been much for family, but asking Castiel to compromise—not only his happiness but Dean’s as well—to pad his bottom line, that was too far. Castiel had never let his family get in the way of his decisions, not when he decided to join the Army, and not when he decided who to date. So what if Zachariah was grooming Dean to be Sandover’s golden boy? What did it matter if he wasn’t happy? It mattered to Castiel, and he would not let his blowhard of a cousin get in the way.

Gabriel nodded. “Definitely understandable. Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll take whatever holy wrath old Zacky dishes out.”

“Thank you.” Castiel bid goodnight to his cousin and went over to join Dean.

“Everything good?” Dean whispered.

Castiel couldn’t help his smile. “Yes. Turns out, Gabriel left a surprise of his own in Zachariah’s office. We are off the hook.”

“Great.” They grabbed their jackets from the coat check and walked out into the cold, headed towards the parking garage. “I gotta say, that was kinda fun. Not that I want to do it again, ever. I never want to do that again.”

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean closer. “I understand. I don’t think there will be a future need.” After the dressing down he gave Zachariah about meddling in his personal affairs, he doubted his cousin would ever speak to him about Dean again.


	2. Vampire Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Benny has a fantasy or two... good thing Dean and Cas are more than happy to fulfill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want spoilers for this chapter (there's a twist) don't read the tags.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my fault so let me know if you see one. As always, enjoy.

Dean opened the door and set his briefcase down. The whole apartment was dark. Strange, someone should be home by now. He went to call out for Cas and a hand clapped over his mouth. A strong arm grabbed his shoulder and hauled him back into the closet.

The door slid shut and Dean started to thrash against the hold. “Dean, you have to be quiet,” Cas hissed in his ear. Dean relaxed immediately. He didn’t need to know what was going on, not yet, as long as Cas was here, he knew everything would be alright. “I’m going to remove my hand.”

Cas’ hand dropped from his mouth and Dean tried to turn around in the small space. Pressed chest to chest, he took Cas’ hand, feeling the knife gripped in his fingers. “What’s going on?” he whispered.

Even in the dark, he saw the bright blue of Cas’ eyes like beacons. His jaw was tight, gaze focused. This was Cas in battlefield mode. “There’s something in the apartment,” he whispered.

“Something?” Dean whispered back. Cas nodded. “I need a little more.”

He raised the knife and cracked the closet doors open, peering out into the dark front hall and down to the living room. It looked clear for now. “Remember you told me about what you and Sam faced?” he said. “The ghost of P. T. Sandover?” It was a late night and he was drunk in love with Cas. He swore he’d never tell anyone about the ghost, no one would believe him, but Cas did. Then he whispered back about the beasts he’d seen in the desert, all sorts of monsters Dean had never dreamed of.

“There’s a ghost in the apartment?”

“Worse.” Cas slid the door closed again. “A vampire.”

“A vampire?” The usual safe feeling Dean got when he was around Cas disappeared. Vampires. That was definitely outside his experience. But he’d been around weird before. Loosening his tie, he let himself freak out for half a second before focusing back on Cas. “Okay, what do we do?”

Cas pulled another kitchen knife from his belt and handed it to Dean. “Decapitation is the only way to kill a vampire.”

Sizing up the knife in his hands, Dean shook his head. “I don’t think these are big enough for that.”

“They’ll have to suffice.” He grabbed Dean’s tie and slid it off his neck. “No loose fabric,” he said. “Don’t give him any way to grab you. Remember, it’s two of us and one of him.”

Dean nodded. “Right. How did it get in?” Not “why was there a vampire in Ohio?” or “why were they talking about vampires at all?” Dean was very good at rolling with the crazy things that came his way. After the ghost business, he’d done some research on monsters of all kinds and he did know a thing or two.

“Vampires don’t need an invite, that’s just a myth,” Cas said.

Well, he thought he knew a thing or two. He swiped a hand over his face and took another breath, readjusting his world view again. “Okay. What’s the plan?”

“We kill it,” Cas said.

He went to open the door but Dean clamped a hand down on his arm. “More specific than that?”

He bowed his head and stepped closer to Dean. “Yes, I’m sorry. You haven’t been in situations like this as often as I have. If we were better armed, I’d say split up. We can’t afford that now. We’ll go through room by room until we find it. Stay close to me. Anything moves, go for whatever shot you can get.”

Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Okay.”

One last squeeze to his hand and Cas opened the door. They crept out into the dark apartment, blades clutched in sweaty fingers. Even Cas, who’d been on his fair share of dangerous missions, did not feel prepared for this. It was a vampire in their home. He couldn’t let questions of how or why cloud his mind, and yet they did. Why was it even here? What drew it to them? It seemed once you dirtied yourself with the supernatural, it followed you around. Well, that was going to stop tonight, Cas would make sure of it.

Eyes adjusted to the dark, they both spread out along the hall, peering into each door and room as they passed. There was no movement, no sound, nothing out of the ordinary. Then, Dean saw it: a smear of red across the top of the kitchen table. “Cas,” he whispered, looking Cas over as well as he could in the dark. “Is that from you?”

“No, that’s the vampire’s blood. I got a shot in before I heard you at the door and he disappeared.” They continued moving through the rooms until only one remained. Their eyes met and they both nodded, heading towards the bedroom.

The door was closed. Cas motioned for Dean to get behind the door and open it, covering him while he went in. Dean nodded and positioned himself. He mouthed, “One, two, three!”

He wrenched open the door and a muscled arm appeared, grabbing Cas’ shirt and pulling him inside. “Cas!” Dean shouted. Forgetting their vague shape of a plan, he ran inside. Cas was already down, sprawled across the bed, unconscious. “No!”

“Oh, yes,” a smooth voice purred in the darkness. Dean whirled around, knife swinging. The vampire caught his arm and locked him up, shoving him against the wall. “Just you an’ me now, cher.”

“What’d you do to Cas?” Dean growled, jerking against the hold.

Large hands readjusted their grip and Dean tried to wriggle again. It was no use, he was held fast. “Nothin’, he’s just sleeping. I got big plans for you an’ I don’t wanna get innerpted. Now hold still or this is gonna get mighty uncomfortable. For you.”

The grip shifted and grabbed at Dean’s collar. The vampire ripped his shirt open, baring his neck and shoulder. “Fuck you,” Dean spat.

“Be a good boy and hush up.” He felt a prick at his neck and a wet tongue lapping at him.

 

Two Days Earlier

One of Benny’s favorite pastimes was marking up Dean’s skin. Teeth latched onto his shoulder, nails raked down his firm chest, even finger-shaped bruises when he held on a little too hard. And Dean loved them all. As long as Benny’s teeth marks didn’t stray above a starched collar, he’d demand more, and give some of his own back. Dean was never into rough play, hell, before he met Cas and Benny, he made vanilla look spicy. But he loved the animal inside of Benny, the one that urged him to mark and claim. Even Cas had his possessive, protective streaks that came out to do lovely things for Dean.

With Dean collected in his lap, Benny took his time dragging long licks across Dean’s Adam’s apple. Cas, sleepy and sated, lay in the bed next to them, hand rubbing up and down Benny’s leg. He scraped his bottom teeth over the swell of Dean’s throat. Dean grabbed a handful of Benny’s hair. “Careful,” he cautioned.

“Don’ worry cher, I know the rules.” He kissed Dean’s neck and drifted down to his shoulders. Here, he was allowed to nibble and bite to his heart’s content, and boy did he go to town. He licked across Dean’s clavicle from shoulder to shoulder before taking a big bite. Shoulders had a lot of blood vessels and bruised easy. Benny was always careful not to mark Dean up too much. If he ever got... carried away, Cas was there to reign him in.

“Benny,” Cas’ gravely voice mumbled.

Benny sighed. “I’m bein’ careful,” he said and licked Dean’s neck again.

“Not what I meant.” Castiel’s fingers tightened on his thigh. “Isn’t there something you want to ask Dean?”

Right... that. “I swear, Cas, I’m never gonna drink with you again,” Benny mumbled. Last week, when Dean was working late and it was just them, they got half plastered and started talking. Apparently, Cas wasn’t as drunk as he seemed and remembered some of the more... sensitive things Benny told him. No matter how close they all were, or how unconventional their situation, Benny knew damn well there were some things you told your boyfriends and some things you didn’t. Cas had insisted though, and he should’ve known it would come up sooner or later.

“Hey guys, share with the class,” Dean said.

Sharp blue eyes weighed on Benny. To this day, Cas was the only person he knew whose gaze actually had weight to it. And damn, it was hard to ignore. But he trusted these men, trusted them to take him as he came, accepting his flaws and his strengths, his traditions... and his fantasies.

Lifting his chin, Benny looked Dean in the eye. “Cas an’ me were talking the other night. There’s somethin’ I’d really like to try.”

 

Now

Blunt human teeth scraped against Dean’s neck and he moaned. Throwing his head back, he exposed more of his neck to Benny’s bites. The bed squeaked and Cas pressed the rubber blade against the side of Benny’s neck. “Got you.” He pressed his hips to Benny’s ass, thrusting against him.

Benny reached back and wrapped one arm around Cas, the other wound around Dean. He bit into the shoulder in front of him, thrusting forward, then grinding back into the hard line of Cas’ cock. “Yeah, you got me,” he mumbled. “What’r you gonna do to me?”

Grabbing Benny’s shoulders, Cas threw him down onto the bed. “Oh, all sorts of things,” he said, tearing at Benny’s belt.

Dean walked around the other side of the bed and held Benny’s arms down. He struggled against them, not really trying to escape. His fingertips brushed Dean’s wrists, feeling the soft, tender skin there. He wanted nothing more than to bite every inch of him. Understanding the message, Dean squeezed back and eased up on his grip, letting Benny pull his wrist to his mouth and nibble gently.

The salty tang under his tongue was too much and Benny couldn’t resist anymore. Growling deep in his throat, he bucked Cas off and rolled over, snaring Dean and pulling him down on the bed. Benny ripped at Dean’s shirt, not being as careful as they usually were. Surprising them all, Dean didn’t flinch when two buttons flew across the room. They all wanted the same thing right now: glorious nudity, skin pressed against skin. And they were already halfway there.

Dean shrugged off his shirt and Benny pinned him to the bed with his body, he leaned over and attacked his neck. Dean wasn’t working this weekend and Benny could mark up his neck to his heart’s content. He sunk his teeth into the spot where shoulder met neck and moaned, hard cock brushing Dean’s ass.

“Cas,” Dean panted. “Get him naked already!”

With Benny’s teeth attached to Dean, Cas had room to pull off the large man’s boots and jeans. Helpful as ever, Benny pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it on the floor before returning to Dean’s neck. They all knew he was grabbing a bit too hard and everyone was walking away tonight with some pretty funky bruises. So worth it though.

Benny flipped Dean over and bit his neck again, licking over his Adam’s apple and biting down ever so. Dean arched into him. “Yes, fuck yes!”

It took some doing, what with Benny not wanting to relinquish his hold, but they managed to get their clothes off. Benny grabbed for Cas next, licking a stripe from nipple to jaw. “Mmm, wanna fuck you both,” he mumbled into Cas’s skin.

“So do it,” Cas growled back.

He pushed at Benny until he was flat on his back again. Dean grabbed their lube and positioned himself behind Cas. Cas didn’t bottom often, so he took his time slicking his fingers and gently pressing them inside. He leaned back against Dean, moaning at the touches. He didn’t want to get too worked up, but Dean’s fingers were just too good.

“That’s enough,” he panted. He took the bottle from Dean and slicked Benny’s cock before positioning himself and starting the slow slide down.

“Oh, hell,” Benny groaned. Large hands latched onto Cas’ hips, slowing him down a little. Yeah, they were both eager for it, but he would be damned if he let Cas’ overzealous nature get him hurt. “Slow it up, Cas.”

Cas nodded and let Benny lead... for now. Once he was fully seated, he sat there for a minute, getting used to the stretch of Benny’s thick cock. Oh yes, this was the best idea they’d ever had. “Dean,” Cas said once he could breathe again. He tugged Dean’s arm, guiding him to sit on Benny’s chest right in front of him. Benny was in shape, he could take it. And he did say he wanted them both.

“Oh yeah, cher,” Benny purred. “Come here.”

Getting the message, Dean slid up to straddle Benny’s face. “You wanna suck something, vampire? Suck on this.”

“Yes please.” Before Dean could even shove his hips forward, Benny pulled him closer, sliding his cock into his mouth. Bracing against the headboard, Dean let go, giving himself over to Benny’s control. It was his fantasy after all.

Benny was in heaven. With Cas on his cock, and Dean’s in his mouth, he was happier than a pig in slop. He braced one hand on Cas’ hip and the other on Dean’s strong thigh. He didn’t give them a warning (not that he could with his mouth full) and part of him didn’t want to. Tightening his core, he rolled his hips, thrusting up into Cas as he sucked Dean all the way down. Both men yelped at the sudden movement and Benny moaned around the cock in his mouth.

He rolled his hips again, working more muscles than usual. Any pain and soreness tomorrow would be well worth it. They’d both gone out of their way to indulge him, to show him how much they cared. And yeah, it was just a stupid fantasy, but they did it for him. Least he could do was repay them with an amazing fuck.

“Uh, Benny,” Dean moaned.

Benny pulled off his cock and started nibbling at the insides of his thighs. “That’s right, cher, you tell me what you want.”

Dean fisted his hand in Benny’s hair and pulled until their eyes met. “Bite me,” he said.

Not needing to be told twice, Benny sunk his teeth into Dean’s thigh, sucking one large bruise into the soft skin there. Dean groaned, hips bucking forward to rub his cock against Benny’s cheek. He really wanted to fuck Dean tonight, but a face full of come didn’t seem like a bad consolation prize.

Reaching over Dean’s lovely bruised thigh, Benny managed to get a hand around Cas’ cock. “Not gonna forget you,” he mumbled into Dean’s skin and started stroking.

Benny bucked his hips again and again, pulling at Cas’ cock. “Benny,” Cas growled. “Benny, I’m—”

His legs tightened around Benny’s hips and he threw his head back, moaning long and loud as he came. He squeezed around Benny, bringing him over as well. Dean stepped up the pace, stroking his cock so he could go with them. There was a bit of a trick to it, but he figured he could get it right.

Benny closed his eyes when he felt the first drop of come on his face and growled low in his throat. “Fuck yes.” He opened his mouth to catch as much as he could.

It was all over in an instant. Cas climbed off first and rolled onto the bed, completely spent. Dean took a moment to lean against the headboard, trying to make his muscles work again. He finally managed to collapse next to Cas, both panting and sweaty.

Benny lay there for a moment, drinking it all in. Cas’ come on his stomach, Dean’s streaked through his beard, oh, this was better than he ever imagined. He wished he could stay like this forever, covered in the most physical reminders that he was loved by two men who would do anything for him, even act out stupid corny fantasies. He let himself bask in it for a minute, his mind filling with white noise and he let everything else drift away...

“Should we start cleaning him up?” Dean whispered to Cas while Benny had his moment.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close. “No. Give him a little time to enjoy it.”

“Sure,” Dean said. “But when he’s bitching about dry come in his beard tomorrow, that’s on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged for minor squick because smearing come all over might rub a few people the wrong way.


End file.
